Namigakure
by flamingmagnum
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha directly after the Sasuke retrieval arc. Five years later there is a budding Hidden village with an enormous reputation, Konoha goes to make a treat, the shinobi world is about to be rocked. OCXNaruXHina, rated for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

Namigakure

(I don't own any references to other anime or cartoons. I do own many ideas so please ask if you want to use them)

( I got this idea from reading a lot of Naruto banishment and then becomes super strong fics so if they are similar I give them a lot of the credit)

It has been five years since the fall of Orochimaru, Five years since Sasuke attacked Konoha, Five years since he failed and was convinced to join their ranks, Five years since the Akatsuki's demise, and five years since Konoha's greatest hero one who has suffered so much and prevented many disasters from happening was banished from Fire country.

Like a broken sword they discarded him after he had no more use for them. The 17 people were unable to compete against the overwhelming 99,983 people demanding his banishment. There were about 1000 people that were indifferent but they had all the power, if they did the hero would still be with the people he cared about. Through as many great things have happened they arise from the ashes.

(Inside the Hokage's tower.)

"Toru, Inu, Tori, Hana," A blond haired lady said behind the desk, she had a green gem on her forehead and a huge bussom noticeable even through here green jacket.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Four anbu and one dog materialized infront of their Hokage.

"I have an important mission for all of you, this is not an anbu mission so you can relax a little. This is still important so don't get to relaxed." The Hokage said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," All four of them said taking their masks off. One was a violet haired women with white eyes and a rather shy look on her face. Another was a brown haired man with two red triangles on his cheeks and a k-9 look to his face. The third was a black haired man his hair bound in a pony tail and a very sleepy look in his eyes. The last was a pink haired woman with bright green eyes.

"Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura," Tsunade said in order.

"What is the mission Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"There has been a lot of talk about a new hidden village on our border with water country." Tsunade said looking at the mission folder she had.

"Are you talking about Namigakure?" Shikamaru said without his trademark laziness which got the attention of everybody in the room.

"What have you heard of it?" Tsunade asked.

"I have heard that that village has popped up about three years ago, after their appearance they have been working hard and have made quite a name for themselves and being very powerful shinobi." Shikamaru said. "Many people are even saying that their strongest ninja could rival our entire army, their Masters as Nami call them are all Kage level, and not much is known about their Kage."

"Yes, that is what they say, I would like to set up an alliance with the country so we don't have any problems with another small village that we thought wasn't a threat." Tsunade said. "I have already sent a message to the Getsukage the leader of Nami so they will be expecting you."

"Hai Hokage-sama," All four agreed about to leave the office.

"All of you should be out of your uniform so as not to give the fact that you are anbu away," Tsunade said. "You are to return in a week whether it be a good result or a bad one

"Hai Hokage-sama," All four said leaving through the door.

(Five minutes later)

"Oy Hinata why don't you go on a date with me after this mission," Kiba asked his former teammate with enthusiasm.

"Kiba-kun I have told you that I won't go on a date with you," Hinata said as they walked to their respective homes.

"Oh come on Hinata I have asked you once every week for one year, why won't you go out with me?" Kiba said his dog Akamaru walking next to Hinata.

"I just can't," Hinata said looking down at the ground blushing.

"You are still waiting for him aren't you?" Kiba said now frowning.

"That isn't any of your business," Hinata yelled heated which was unusual for her she was the cool, calm, collected type not one to yell at a friend.

"Hinata, you can't wait for him forever, you will probably never see him again, I mean he was banished five years ago he has probably moved on by now." Kiba said trying to convince Hinata. "I mean he probably went to some remote mountain to live his life because all of the shinobi villages know to much about him to let him live in peace. And since we haven't heard of any village getting a mega prank on them I am pretty sure he hasn't joined up with any of them."

"Kiba I don't care," Hinata said leaving out the honorific that she always put at the end of everybody's name unless they were really annoying her.

"Fine, Fine," Kiba knew Hinata too well not to know that she was going to beat his ass soon. "I will see you at the west gate with the rest of the team in an hour okay Hinata."

"Okay, Kiba-kun, see you later Akamaru-kun," Hinata disappeared inside the Hyuuga compound.

(Sixty miles away from Konoha. In the village hidden in the waves.)

"What have you done," A blond haired man yelled at another man with bright green hair. Both men were dressed in a similar fashion. Both wore cargo pants in a dark tan color, a white fighting gi (martial arts shirt without sleeves), black sandals along with several scrolls hanging loosely at their sides. The forehead protector for the wave was strapped to their right arms.

"It is best for the village, having Konoha back us would be the best for everybody in Nami, you have to see the logic," The green haired man said.

"Do you know how many missing nin are currently in the ranks of nami's military ranks, half of them have kill on sight orders on them, what will happen to them," The blond yelled.

"Calm down, Getsukage-sama (Moon Shadow), All we have to do is negotiate with them, I mean Konoha aren't that unreasonable." the green haired man said.

"You would be surprised, Akito No Kaze (Akito of the wind)." The blond sighed. "fine but I am not leaving the village you and the other four masters will take care of it."

"What, Getsukage-sama," Akito started to protest.

"Don't argue with me Akito, I am as stubborn as a bull, you of all people should know that," The Blond said. "and you don't have to call me the Getsukage, you now me well enough that you aren't required."

"I know, but all of the people of Nami love you, we respect you, and all you have done gather and unify everybody." Akito said.

"Shut up, and get ready I will guess that Konoha will be here by the end of the day, faster if they really want this alliance," the Getsukage said rubbing his temples.

"I know, I will gather the five and have them all go above," Akito said. "Are you sure you don't wish to go,"

"It all depends on who is sent, if it isn't one of the few that I agree with then I will not," The blonde said. "I have a list of the missing nin in our ranks and their ranks, if you could make it part of the alliance to not persecute those nin in our ranks."

"It sounds like you were prepared for everything," Akito said looking at the list.

"Akito you are a strategist I couldn't possibly out fox you," The blond chuckled lightly. "I agree that it is for the best, but next time before you accept please come to me,"

"Hai, Getsu..." Akito was silenced by an invisible force coming from the blond man.

"Hai," Akito said disappearing in the wind.

(In front of Namigakure 6:30 PM)

Kiba walked in the lead Akamaru by his side with Shikamaru right behind, Sakura next and Hinata trailing the group. It was a strategy worked out by Shikamaru, this was considered an A-rank mission due the importance of negotiations. The group of Konoha ninja ran to a village much like Konoha except it was on the beach border. The walls were made out of stone and at the gate entrances there was a giant seal with the Kanji of wave on it.

"Welcome to Namigakure," A tall red haired lady cried out to the approaching ninja. The woman has a small pony tail going out the left side of her head curling around her neck for a rather exotic look. She was clad in a dark red tunic the was cut at the midriff and very form fitting. Black sweats covered her legs with several red pouches sewn into it. Red high heels were used the accentuate her shapely legs that were somehow visible through her sweats. Her nami headband strapped loosely around her hip. All in all she was very beautiful.

"So we have made it," Kiba said approaching the woman, Akamaru walking at his side.

"wow what a big dog, and he is so adorable," The red head squealed disappearing and reappearing next to the dog. All of the Ninja were in ready attack formation only to find the woman scratching Akamaru behind the ears making the dog whine.

"Uhm excuse me but who are you?" Shikamaru asked getting his composure back the fastest.

"Oh how rude of me I haven't introduced myself, I am Sasame no Ho (Sasame of the flame) I am one of the five masters of Nami, nice to meet you," Sasame said standing up and bowing to the Konoha nin.

"You!!! are SASAME NO HO!!!" Kiba yelled looking stunned at the name.

"Well yes, I think I am, well that was who I was last time I checked," Sasame said now in thinking mode hand under her chin.

"You are Sasame the person that single handedly defeated defeated three Kiri and Kumo battalions when they arrived trying to get Nami back to Mizu!" Sakura was now surprised because the actions of said warrior was more of an air head then anything.

"Well yes that was me," Sasame said.

"Sasame get back here, we are supposed to be dignified in greeting our guest from Konoha," A brown haired man yelled still standing at the gates with three other people that were to harder to make out.

"Oh, yeah, well lets hurry it is almost dinner time and we have to get you set up at the hotel that we will be doing business in," Sasame said as she disappeared again reappearing next to the people at the gates almost instantly.

"She is fast," Kiba said looking at the overly excited woman as they approached the gate.

"What do you expect from Sasame of the flame or we would know better as the blazing phoenix." Sakura said.

"This is going to be troublesome if all of them are like that," Shikamaru said still on high alert. Hinata stayed silent as she could feel what the others couldn't get past the happy go lucky exterior, The sheer power Sasame's aura had put out was almost choking.

"Hello Shinobi of Konoha, welcome to Namigakure, I am Taiyo no Jimen (Taiyo of the earth)," The brown haired man said. The Konoha nin instantly knew why they could discern this man fro a distance of 30 yards, it was because he was easily 7 foot 8 inches. Taiyo was wearing a pair of jeans with two scrolls strapped to his back, his massive chest was bear showing off a lot of impressive muscle.

"I am Kaki no Inazuma, (Kaki of lightning)," A petite blond haired woman said, her hair bound they the headband of Nami. She was wearing a plain set of civilian cloths, the only exception to her outfit was the katana strapped to her back.

"I am Kenichi no Mizu (Kenichi of the water.) Nice to meet you," Kenich was an average built man with blue hair slicked back. He had dark blue eyes speaking of many tragic events but of his uncompromising strength overcoming them. Kenich was shrouded in a mystic blue robe held together by his Nami headband around his waist.

"I am Akito no kaze, let us get you to your hotel so we can get the negotiations underway," Akito said "I am afraid that our Getsukage will not be joining us durring the negotiations."

"You call your Kage, the Getsukage (Moon shadow,) why?" Kiba asked curious.

"Well what effects the tides the most?" Kenichi said. "That is right the moon. Akito if you would lead the way."

Akito lead all of the assembled ninja into the hidden village. The hidden village was fairly common with the exception that there were several missing components, Shinobi gear shops were strangely missing, there was nothing that looked like a ninja academy, and the one building that made a hidden village the Kage's tower was missing.

"Here we are, it might not look so great but this building is very secure, and as Shinobi you must agree that security is the most important thing," Taiyo said ducking his head so he could fit through the door. The hotel's name was A Piece of Wave, it was a triple floored white building with a balcony every other window it wasn't really impressive on the outside and the inside was just as plain.

"That is fine," Kiba said, "As long as dogs are allowed in I don't care,"

"They don't but they will make an exception as long as there isn't any mess and if there is we will have some of the academy students take care of it." Kenichi said following Taiyo.

"You have academy students do missions," Sakura asked following Kenichi.

"You consider that a mission, oh yeah I forgot about those horrible D-rank missions," Kenichi shuddered.

"In Nami we don't consider D-rank missions good for anything other then busy work, So the Getsukage arranged the Academy students to work on them with a group of three that the instructors arranged, each group is strategically worked so each student gets used to the others style of working, So when they are put on a gennin team we they can choose the ones that work the best for them," Kaki said following Sakura.

"That is a very good system, but then what do the gennin do?" Hinata asked following Taki.

"the gennin either do C-rank missions that are relatively close to Nami or a long distance D-rank mission, that way we can prepare them for more difficult things." Kenichi said "Hurry up we have to get this started."

(Inside the conference room of the hotel)

"Okay lets get down to business, here are how the negotiation shall go, a three hour session everyday after that you will send one of our messenger hawks to your Hokage about demands that we make or to keep her updated, we will also have to discuss it with our Getsukage," Gaki said getting into an extreme negotiation mode. "He refuses to come he hates negotiation stuff and only comes if it is absolutely required.

"Aah this is going to be so boring," Sasame said leaning her head of the table.

"Sasame we won't need all of us here, if you could talk to the Getsukage to come here personally rather then having us relay everything to him that would probably be a great help."

"Okaaaayyyy," Sasame said disappearing like a match going out.

"You said before that your Getsukage would absolutely not come to see use, then why would Sasame have any luck getting him here?" Hinata asked.

" Sasame has always had a lot of influence over him, he is a famous bachelor here in Nami but Sasame is the one he spends the most time with." Akito said looking a little jealous.

"But if Sasame is one of the masters I can't imagine another woman daring to go near your Getsukage," Sakura said looking stunned that such a strong shinobi would allow somebody she was interested in catch other peoples eyes.

"She actually doesn't mind so much, as long as she has him, he cares so much for the people he are close that it is obvious that he wouldn't reduce his attention and affection for one persons or another." Kaki said.

"Okay now that she is gone lets begin," Kiba said looking like Sasame was a couple of minutes ago.

(2 ½ hours later)

"This is troublesome I will give out the list the Hokage gave us for what we will defiantly provide if this alliance is successful. We can provide trading opportunities with Nami, A select portion of our missions that we can spare and will be selected by your Kage and approved or vetoed by ours, and military support if another hidden village attacks you. What we absolutely can't offer are our secret or forbidden jutsu, and our bloodlines are to stay in our village unless they wish to move here," Shikamaru read from a sheet of paper from a folder.

"Sounds reasonable our kage already approved and accepted the conditions," Taiyo said looking at a piece of paper in a folder he had.

"How, we have just given the terms," Sakura said looking stunned at their accepting on their kage's behalf. 'What kind of power do these masters have?'

"He was expecting it so he gave us the approval to accept it, he also says we will match the terms of trade and military support, but we don't have the number of missions to effectively share with Konoha," Kaki said.

"That is reasonable, but we will have to tell the Hokage for approval, anything else," Hinata said looking at the petite woman.

"yes, we also have the same restrictions on our techniques and bloodlines," Kaki said looking at the piece of paper.

"We put that limit so I guess the Hokage will be accepting of it." Hinata said again.

"There is one addition to the all of this, We have a multitude of missing nin in our military rank, most of them are in the bingo book, we would like all of them have their capture or kill commands removed from them, you could see where that would be problematic, also allowing them inside fire country border if they have been band from fire country. You can understand the problems it would cause if this part isn't agreed," Akito said looking strait at the shinobi handing over a stack of one hundred papers, "send those to your Hokage and see if it is reasonable,"

"That all depends on the shinboi if they haave done something too terrible or something that we can't forgive you will understand," Kiba said looking at the first of the documents.

"If you wish please look through them and see if any of them are objectionable, by all means do so," Kaki said looking at the Konoha shinobi and then she stood up with the other Nami nin, "We will give you half an hour,"

"Why a half an hour?" Hinata asked.

"Well that is how long it will take us to get the Getsukage here," Kenichi said, "We shall leave you to look over the info."

"Well lets get started this is going to be troublesome but it will be even worse if we put this off," Shikamaru said starting to go through the stacks of papers.

(20 minutes later)

"All of these look reasonable. Most of them seem to be banished or runaways not much above C-rank, There are several blood limits just in these ranks, of the missing ninja," Sakura said looking over the last of the papers.

"Yeah I remember going after several of them and then they vanished into thin air, well I guess I know where they went." Kiba said putting the profile he was looking at down.

"This is so troublesome, but there hasn't been one that looks too objectionable," Shikamaru said. "Hinata you have been staring at the one profile for five minutes is it somebody that the Hokage or the Council won't approve of?"

Hinata's eyes were wide and staring, she handed the paper to the other three whose jaw dropped at that they read.

'Uzumaki Naruto

Age:16

Rank: S class Banished Nin of Konoha

Defeated:

Pien leader of the Akatsuki

Konan of the Akatsuki

Kisame of the Akatsuki

Uchiha Sasuke former rogue nin now chuunin of Konoha

Trained by : Jiraya of the Sannin, Copy ninja Hatake Kakashi

Techniques: Kage buunshin B-rank Kinjutsu, Rasengan A-rank jutsu, Kuchiyose no jutsu (toad contract)

Orders: if seen inside fire country kill on sight,'

It was Naruto's old Bingo book listing which was given to him as soon as he was banished from Konoha.

"Naruto is here!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled so loud several dogs outside of the sound proof conference room started barking.

"I see you have seen our only former Konoha nin," Kenichi said walking back into the room.

"Yes, where is he, we have to see him," Sakura demanded.

"don't ask of anything right now, we aren't Allies yet. You will see him in due time," Kenichi said. "Our Getsukage should be here in 3...2...1," Kenichi was interrupted by several loud banging and Taiyo entered the room a tied and bound man in Kage Robes and a dark green Kage hat.

"Taiyo, let me down and untie me, if I wasn't bound I would kick your butt from here to the moon," The bound kage yelling struggling against the bounds and the large man.

(A/N: There we go first chapter done, now who is the the mysterious Getsukage, Actually if you don't know then you probably need to read it again more carefully.)

(I hope people like this story.)


	2. Chapter 2

Namigakure

Chapter 2

Reunion.

(In the Hokage's office)

(2 PM)

Senju Tsunade was currently waiting in her office for a message from four of the most promising shinobi of the generation about the situation of an alliance with Namigakure. Admittedly this wasn't the most popular decision she had ever made. Most of the council thought that allying themselves with such a small hidden village was very likely to drag them into a war if the small village was ever attacked. Plus giving up a portion of their missions to this small village wasn't a promising aspect. Tsunade however thought this was for the best, their experience with Otogakure had proven that if they let small villages grow to hate Konoha there could be a large threat in the future. So even against the council's wishes she sent a team of Anbu disguised as jounin to try and forge the alliance. The council weren't happy, but since they had banished Uzumaki Naruto five years ago Tsunade's respect for the council had plummeted. The council was also waiting for her to chose a successor for a while now, they believe her age is starting to affect her work but Tsunade had been adamant that she would not choose a successor from the current pool. She had made up her mind who would take her place when she took the seat but the council made that choice impossible. A hawk flew through the window landing on the desk of the Hokage. A scroll strapped to its back.

"Well lets get this over with," Tsunade mumbled to herself. She took out the scroll and using her nail to go right through the seal on the scroll.

' Dear: Tsunade-sama

I am please to inform you that Namigakure is being very curious and is taking the idea of an alliance very open mindedly, with the exception of one. They have agreed to all the agreements and restrictions that we have placed, they are for the most part matching our demands with the exception of the missions which I believe you were expecting it being a smaller village and thus having less missions then Konoha does. They added one thing to the agreements, they wish that all the missing nin that are in Namigakure's ranks be pardoned and those shinobi allowed within fire counties border when on missions or with the proper documentation. Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and I have gone through all of them and none of them are truly unreasonable with the exception of one. All of the profiles for the missing in are in the seal at the bottom of the scroll so if you wish to look over them again or have the council look over it then there they are. I believe that I have mentioned one exception in both the people that support the alliance and the one objectionable person that is in the bingo book, they are one and the same. I am not sure how well you are going to take the news of this one person,'

'Sakura just get to it already,' Tsunade thought very annoyed at how her apprentice was dragging on the subject.

'I am sure by now you are wondering why I am dragging this subject on so long well, it is very hard to say this. Namigakure's Shodaime Getsukage is Uzumaki Naruto,'

Everything in the Hokage's office went cold. Tsunade froze in place as she started to grip the scroll even harder then what she had been.

'I know this will be a shock trust me all of us were but there is no mistake in his identity. He wishes to meet with you for further negotiations, even though he feels that if the council finds out about his identity that they will withdraw us and start a war with Namigakure. He is expecting negotiations to end by next hawk and your orders.

Sincerely,

Haruno Sakura'

As Sakura had said there was a storage seal at the bottom of the scroll, but that wasn't what Tsunade was looking at.

'Naruto the loud mouth boy that once proclaimed that he would take this seat from her and be the best had become the leader of a new hidden village after the council had destroyed his dreams.' Tsunade thought. ' It is unfortunate but I have to tell the council about this,'

"Shizune," Tsunade called to her assistant who was there in a heart beat.

"Yes Hokage-sama," Shizune said looking at her often drunk master.

"Gather the council there has been a development in the negotiations with Nami and they need to know some of the information." Tsunade said.

"Right away," Shizune said rushing out the door she had just come through.

'Now how to get the council to see the importance of this,' Tsunade thought covering her eyes with a hand.

(1 hour later in the council room)

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade you call us from our homes saying that there is trouble in the village that you sought and alliance with, against the council's wishes I might add," A balding man with a large pair of glasses so foggy that they were obscuring their eyes.

"I never said that there was trouble I just said that there has been a development," Tsunade clarified. "It could be good or bad depending on how you see it,"

"Explain what has happened, Hokage-sama," Yamanaka Inochi said before any of the other councilmen could complain.

"As you wish Yamanaka-san," Tsunade said. "Namigakure has more or less agreed the our terms and restrictions,"

"That is great, what is the problem," The same bald guy interrupted.

"I am getting to the Kuisuke-san, don't interrupt me," Tsunade demanded. " Well They are unwilling to share their missions,"

"that is perfectly reasonable, as a smaller hidden village they are less likely to get missions so they need to save all the ones they do get for themselves," Hyuuga Hiashi said crossing his arms.

"Yes I agree but that isn't what this meeting is about," Tsunade said getting more and more annoyed that she was being interrupted. " they have added an addendum, considering the number of missing nin in Nami's ranks they have wished for Konoha to pardon all of them and to have them be allowed into fire country and Konoha."

"that is no problem depending on the missing nin, The council can go over the files and clear or veto clearance for the missing nin." A brown haired woman said looking at the Hokage.

"Fine, let us do this now if you could," Tsunade passed out a folder for each of the councilmen holding about a 13th of the total number of Nami's missing nin.

(Twenty minutes later)

"All of these seem reasonable, nothing unreasonable," A black haired man said.

"I still don't understand why you had us brought her, all of these files don't need our clearance," Inuzaka Tsume said looking unhappy.

"Well there is one more profile that I thought the council will be a little more objectionable, Here it is," Tsunade hand each of them a copy of the last profile upside down. All of the council flipped it over at about the same time. There was a stunned silence.

"WE CAN NOT ALLOW THIS!!!" Yelled an outraged Civilian. "We can not pardon the demon, I thought we were through with him when we banished him those five years ago,"

"Call down, councilman Hatsu," Tsunade said as patiently as possible.

"I say that we order them to give us the demon brat as a trade for the alliance, and the we kill him," Kuisuke said in agreement with Hatsu.

"There is one major problem with that demand," Tsunade said closing her eyes.

"Why, we are the economic and military super power, if Nami wants an alliance with us then they will do what we said." Danzo said his mind always on Konoha's military.

"The one problem with that is that Uzumaki Naruto is the Shodaime Getsukage," Tsunade said. This was followed by another silence that was more there than the one before.

"this is troublesome, but I guess we don't have much choice in the matter of who they chose as their kage, We should just pardon him and make him our ally," Nara Shikaku said leaning back in his seat.

"Absolutely not, he has so many reasons to attack the village," Danzo the one armed old guy said slamming his good fist against the table.

"And who's fault is that?" Tsunade said looking at all of the council. Most of the civilians looked shame faced, while the ninja's looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I have a plan," Hiashi said looking at the council.

"And this idea is Hiashi?" Tsunade asked looking at the Hyuuga head.

"Why don't we invite the strongest of Nami to come to Konoha, have a tournament to see if pardoning all of those nin would be worth it." Hiashi said to a lot of muttering from the council.

"What of Uzumaki Naruto who is the Getsukage and thus the strongest in his village." Danzou demanded.

"We invite him here and see what the strongest are made out of, the strongest are the strongest." Chouza Akamichi said eating a sandwich of some kind.

"Agreed," Tsunade said, and with that most of the council were forced to agree.

(Namigakure)

(The Sea shell bar)

"So Naruto how have you been since you left?" Kiba asked. Currently Kiba and Naruto were sitting at the bar each holding a saucer of Sake.

"It have been good, I left, the masters and I made Nami, I became a kage, so all in all I think I made the most of three years," Naruto said sipping his sake. "The first two years were pretty much spent training and finding the Masters. It was busy."

"How did you set up a hidden village in 3 years I mean, it should have taken you that long to get these walls up." Kiba said a little red in the cheeks.

"We have our methods," Naruto said refilling both saucers. "What are the others doing,"

"Shikamaru was being lazy so he is in his hotel room, sleeping. Sakura was looking though the shopping district with Sasame," Kiba said swaying lightly.

'Sasame and Sakura in the shopping district, we will be needing more imports of cloths and the seemstress's will need to be paid overtime.' Naruto thought.

"Hinata was staying with Akamaru for me," Kiba said taking another swig of sake.

"That is good." Naruto said. 'I wonder if Kenichi is watching over the gennin like he should be. He hates that job.'

"What about you, what good things have happened to you?" Naruto asked Kiba, hopping Kiba was sober enough to answer.

"Well I was promoted to jounin about 2 years after you left. Then I became a hunter Nin," Kiba said.

"I always thought you would make a great hunter with Akamaru by your side," Naruto said smiling.

"I am impressed that you made your dream happen," Kiba said with a hiccup at the end.

"Not quite," Naruto said finishing his sake.

(Akamaru and Hinata)

(In a forest a little away from Nami.)

"I don't know what to do, Naruto is here in Nami and he is the Getsukage. I am so glad that he made his dream come true. The Hyuuga clan is exactly the same and I still can't confess my love for Naruto," Hinata went on for quite some time scratching Akamaru behind the ears. This is probably not a good sign talking to a dog, but Hinata was far from caring.

Hinata would probably be mad or embarassed that not twenty feet away a red haired konoichi was listening hard.

(The next day in the Getsukage's Office in an undisclosed location)

All five masters and Naruto were assembled in the office.

"Naruto we have received the messenger hawk from Konoha. I have not opened it because I think that you would probably prefer to read it then have me summarize it." Kaki said handing a letter to Naruto.

"It would have been faster if you just summarized it Kaki," Naruto said as he took the scroll and opened it. "Well this is a little unexpected."

"What is is Naruto. Anything bad?" Kenichi asked a little tense but not worried.

"No, it is just that Konoha wants us to send our best Shinobi to test our skills." Naruto said off handedly. At this Taiyo laughed.

"Yeah exactly it is a joke I mean..." Akito was about to insult Konoha but he was silenced by Naruto.

"If that is what they want that is what they get," Naruto said crossing his arms. " They have passes for us in this letter,"

"Us? They haven't taken away the kill on sight order on you have they?" Sasame said worried.

"Apparently it will be over looked until they see if our alliance is worth it," Naruto said. "Usual rules, when I am not here two of the masters are going to stay in the village. Kenichi, Kaki, you two are on village watch," Naruto said to the two masters.

"Aw, damn I wanted to show those guys what I was made of," Kenichi complained.

"Yes, Getsukage-sama," Kaki said leaving the office.

"Man, Naruto can't you make someone else do it," Kenichi complained.

"If You are so against it then ask them," Naruto said "It is your turn and I doubt that any of th em would be willing," Kenichi grumbled away slamming the door to the Getsukage's office.

'I feel sorry if anybody attacks Nami while we are gone,' Sasame thought leaving the office. 'Not that I would give up my stop to not be pissed.'

(Outside the Hotel the Konoha nin's are staying at)

"Damn I have the biggest head ache," Kiba complained a full pack on his back.

"I wasn't expecting we would have to leave so soon," Sakura said carrying about twice as much as she came with.

"This was a mission Sakura, it is troublesome, but I kind of want to get home," Shikamaru said looking very sleepy.

Hinata was playing with Akamaru, keeping it quiet but the letter of instruction the Hokage gave them was sort of interesting.

'Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata.

You are to escort the Getsukage and the master's of Nami to Konoha. Bring them here as fast as possible.

Godaime Hokage.'

"Hello, lets go," Akito said sternly as he walked by them and continued to the gates.

(On Route)

The four Konoha shinobi were leading the three Nami Shinobi and the former Konoha shinobi turned kage They were all moving at a brisk pace.

Naruto was in his kage robes his hat and a veil covering his face, Akito behind, Kenichi who managed to trade with Taiyo for a jug of sake and a lot of pestering. Sasame was clinging to Naruto's arm.

"Sasame, not that I don't like this but it is a little bit hard to walk," Naruto said trying to get his arm out of the woman's grip to no avail.

"But Naruto kun..." Sasame whined in the same matter as a little sister wanting another piggy back ride.

"Sasame chan, how about I make a deal with you, I will take you out on a date inside Konoha, some place nice, then we can do whatever you want with the exception of that one thing," Naruto said still trying to get his arm loose but Sasame just gripped tighter.

"But Naruto kun," Sasame whined again.

"No, you should know, that is my one rule, I don't think either of us is ready for the consequence of that. We are still young," Naruto said "If you want to do that with somebody else I won't condemn you for it,"

"No, Never, I would never do that to you," Sasame said adamantly.

"Okayh it is up to you," Naruto said shrugging. "Hey, Kiba how about a race?"

"To where?" Kiba asked smirking.

"Too Konoha of course, loser buys the winner's party barbecue," Naruto said.

"chakra or no chakra?" Kiba smirked. 'I am the fastest hunter nin in konoha either way I win,'

"I say chakra because no chakra wouldn't be fun," Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto save your strength you might need it for later," Akito warned.

"I will be fine," Naruto laughed. "Kiba lets start... Now," Naruto blurred out of existance right before everybody's eyes, leaving Sasame clasping on air.

"Damn it," Kiba yelled rushing off toward Konoha.

"Kiba is an idiot going against a kage level shinobi," Sakura berated.

"Don't say that," Kenichi said defensively.

"What Kiba is an idiot," Sakura said loudly.

"Yes he is, I was talking about Naruto's strength," Kenichi said hot headedly.

"What all I said was that he was Kage level," Sakura said a little quieter.

"Exactly, he isn't Kage level, each master respectively are kage level. Naruto transcends us he is beyond anything anybody has ever seen and he is still growing stronger." Kenichi said proudly.

"This is getting troublesome lets hurry up to Konoha," Shikamaru said.

"Fine, I would guess Naruto is at the gates of Konoha by now," Akito said.

"What but that is twenty miles away," Sakura shouted.

"Oww, there is no need to yell," Kenichi said claping his hand over his ears.

"He has very sensitive ears, he is like a little bunny," Sasame said skipping along the path.

(1 Hour later)

"Welcome to Konoha," Sakura said waving her hands at the gates of Konoha.

"Where have you guys been I could have had a meal waiting for you guys," Kiba complained.

"so did you win your bet with Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, apparently he got so bored waiting for me he left a note with a clone and went off to train or something,"

As if on que Naruto dropped out of a tree. "Finally what took you so long, I was able to survey the peerimeter and get through a rbix cube in the time it took you guyes to get here,"

(Gate protical, traveling to the Hokage tower,)

"We are here to see the Hokage we believe that she is expecting us," Akito said to the secretary.

"She was expecting you, go right ahead," The secretary said. "Down the hall to the right.

"Thank you," Naruot said in his Kage robes hurrying to the office. Closely followed by all of the Ninja.

(here you go the second chapter. To fans of Mugan I just don't have the inspiration that I need to keep the story alive. Maybe when Kingdom Hearts 385 / 2 days comes out.


End file.
